Hum Forces
The Hum Forces are military forces and serve as main antagonists in arcade game Master of Weapon released by Taito in 1989. The military is controlled by a mysterious mutant alien entity known only as N. Story While overall plot is same, there are slight differences between arcade and Genesis. Arcade In 19XX A.D., World War III has erupted. A seven-day nuclear storm brings on a big change on the Earth (not the kind of change we would desire): The land cracks, the sea boils and the living things change (in other words, mutate). And humanity is no exception. After the end of the cursed 7-day nuclear war, the remaining people who survived the apocalyptic war find themselves having their cells changed and returned to the nature in order to endure severe environmental changes. However, a selected group of the non-mutated people - they had been called scientists - created a super computer, which can lead the ordinary people in order to leave seeds of humankind for future. This super computer is called N. In the year 200X, after the end of cursed 7-day war and now the word of 'freedom' is about to disappear, a project named 'Yukiwo' is put into action. Q: What is Project Yukiwo? A: "..." Genesis / Megadrive In 19XX A.D., an entire week of nuclear war on Earth destroys its global environment. The survivors of the war gather their strength and resources in an attempt to bring Earth back to the way it was. Creating and utilizing a super computer called God System, the survivors start their first step in rebuilding Earth by having the God System create machines capable cleaning and reconstructing much of what has been lost from the war. Humanity had entrusted themselves their security and well-being to the God System to survive the new harsh world they are subjected to living after the nuclear war catastrophe. Not surprisingly humanity had accustomed to the life of under supervision. However, in the year 200X, without warning a mysterious mutant entity known as "N" takes over the God System; creating three strange guardian statues based on Greek mythological figures, N manipulates the God System's machines and programs in order to attack mankind. The survivors create an artificial human called Yukiwo – built to harness perfect dexterity and strength – as well as a super-powered jet for him to pilot in order to reclaim Earth from N. Dual Endings Good Ending: If a player continues LESS THAN 5 times, he/she can have access to the last boss N, defeat it to see the good end. But if the player continues 5 times or more, he/she does not get to fight the true final boss and the player is treated to see the final sentence, "His fight still continues." with the close up image of N. Due to the game's fast and furious difficulty only the few most gifted players ever saw the true ending. Gallery The_letter_Om,_in_Siddham_script.png N-0.png|N Trivia *Even though the game was released in 1989, it foreshadows the World Trade Center attack of September 11, 2001. In the game, the ship can shoot and destroy tall, rectangular office buildings that are sometimes grouped in pairs, and which collapse straight down into a cloud of debris after several hits. The coincidence doesn't end there – at the beginning of the game, text displayed on-screen specifies that the date is "September 11, 199X". *After the commercial failure of Master of Weapon, Taito decided to not continue the development of vertical shoot'em ups. So, the famous company Toaplan developed their next shoot'em up game Twin Hawk. *Hum (हूं) is a Sanskrit letter. Category:Aliens Category:Brainwashers Category:Military Category:Organizations Category:Shmup Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Control Freaks Category:Misanthropes Category:Artificial Intelligence